Terra vs. Falkner
Story Terra, Pikachu, May, Tina, and Jason arrive outside the Violet City gym, a tall building. A guard is standing at the door. Terra: My name isT erra. And I am here to challenge Falkner, the Gym Leader. Guard: Very well. (He opens the door.) Take the elevator to the roof. Terra nods, the group heading inside. They walk down the hall, towards the elevator. Tina: Why to the roof? Jason: It is most likely an open aired arena, which will allow his Flying Pokémon to utilize their fullest abilities. They arrive at the elevator, going inside. The elevator closes, taking them up. End Scene Theme Song: ♪ Everybody wants to be a master. Everybody wants to show their skills. Everybody wants to get there faster. Make their way to the top of the hill. Each time you try gunna get just a little bit better. Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder. It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Everybody wants to make a statement Everybody needs to carve their mark Stand alone at the victory circle Stick the claim when the music starts Give it all you got You can be the very best ever Take your best shot And what you learn will come together It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in) It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see) It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude) But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto Eee-yay Oooh, Oooh Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto! ♪ Episode 3: Terra vs. Falkner The elevator opens at the top floor, the group walking out onto an open aired battle field. Falkner was on the other side of the field. Falkner: So, you’re the challenger. Terra: Yes. Falkner: Very well. (He motions his hand at the ref.) Ref. Referee: Uh, right. This will be a three on three battle, the challenger allowed to make substitutions. The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle. Falkner: Let’s not waste anymore time talking. Take flight, Murkrow! Falkner throws the Pokéball, choosing Murkrow. Murkrow: Murkrow! (Terra scans it.) Pokédex: ''Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is believed to bring ill fortune to those who see it at night. It collects shiny objects''. Terra smiles at it and gets out a Pokeball from her belt and enlarges it. Terra: I choose you Bayleef. Terra throws the Poke'ball choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay, Bay. Falkner snickers at Terra. Falkner: Ha! You must be stupid to use a Grass type against a Flying type. Murkrow, Wing Attack! Murkrow flies down as its wings glow white and he charges Bayleef, as Terra is ready now. Terra: Bayleef dodge and then use razor leaf. Bayleef leaps into the air as Murkrow flies under it and then she swings her leaf and Murkrow repels it with Wing Attack. Falkner: Astonish! Murkrow releases a loud and harsh screech with dark purple outlines, the Astonish scaring Bayleef. Murkrow flies in, striking with Wing Attack. Murkrow circles around, going again with Wing Attack. Terra gets frustrated at that attack. Terra: Bayleef shake it off buddy. Bayleef shakes the attack off. Terra: Great now use Razor leaf followed by Vinewhip. Bayleef launches its attack and nails Murkrow but is breathing heavily, as Jason, May, and Tina are watching from the stands. Jason: Bayleef is tired even with all the dodging its doing it still took some damage by that wing attack. Both May and Tina look worried. Falkner: Well, I guess its time to put this down. He throws out his hand to give Murkrow an order. Falkner: Night Shade! Murkrow’s eyes glow black, as it releases pulse waves from them, the Night Shade hitting Bayleef, knocking it down. Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Murkrow! Terra pulls out a Pokéball, returning Bayleef in a beam of red light. Terra: Great job, Bayleef. Take a nice long rest. Falkner: How can you applaud your Pokémon in that situation? It lost flat out! She puts the Pokeball back onto her belt. Terra: Its because I've got a bond with my Pokémon something you'll never understand with the way you're acting Falkner and I'll show you why, Pikachu your up buddy. Pikachu runs from Terra's side and onto the battle field, Falkner looks at her Pikachu. Falkner: A Pikachu. You just got because you felt sorry for it. You really are a rookie, aren’t you? You may act experienced, and had one impressive combination, but you are far from strong. Allow me to prove that to you. Wing Attack! Murkrow flies in with Wing Attack. Terra: Pikachu go hit it with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu powers up its red cheeks and a surge of lighting forms around its body as a lighting bolt heads towards Murkrow and scores a direct hit on it, and it falls down defeated as the ref raises the green flag for Terra's side. Referee: Murkrow is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu! (Falkner returns Murkrow.) He's not happy about losing to a Pikachu. Tina: Their two/two each wonder what he's gonna choice to face Pikachu? Jason looks at her then at the field, as Falkner gets out a Pokeball and throws it out to the field. Falkner: You got lucky. Go, Noctowl! (He choose Noctowl.) Noctowl: Hoo! (Terra scans Noctowl.) Pokédex: ''Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. It can turn its head 180 degrees when it needs assistance thinking. Its eyes are specially adapted to see in the dark, able to pick up even the faintest traces of light''. Terra: Another flying type wow this Gym will be real easy to beat go Pikachu hit it with another Thunderbolt. Pikachu fires off another thunderbolt at Noctowl as Falkner snickers and gives it an order. Falkner: Dodge then use uproar. Noctowl dodges the lightingbolt and then releases a blood curdling scream, everyone holding their ears. Tina: WHAT MOVE IS THIS ITS HURTING MY EARS. Jason looks at her and shouts. Jason: UPROAR ALLOWS NOCTOWL TO USE A ROAR THAT WILL CAUSE A POKEMON'S DEFENSE TO LOWER. Terra holds her ears and attempts to give Pikachu an order. Terra: Pikachu use quick attack. Pikachu runs towards Noctowl as its fur glows white and it leaps into the air and nails Noctowl with a direct hit, as Falkner looks at the air then smiles. Noctowl: Hoo! Falkner: Roost! Noctowl spreads its wings, it glowing yellow, feathers flying around. It heals from its injuries, standing on the ground. Terra: What is that move? He looks at her and flicks his hair. Falkner: Roost allows my Noctowl to heal its injuries, now its time to put an end to this now Zen Head Butt! Noctowl flies forward, its feather horns glowing blue. Terra: Go, Pikachu use Volt tackle. Pikachu runs towards Noctowl as it surge with electricity and picks up speed and they both collided with each other causing a huge explosion as it covers the field and it shows that Noctowl is down and out. Referee: Noctowl is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu! Falkner returns Noctowl as he sees Terra holding Pikachu up in the air happy. Falkner: The battle is far from over as I chose my best Pokémon in my group Skarmory! He chooses Skarmory, which screams into the sky. Skarmory: Skarmory! Terra looks at her Pikachu. Terra: Pikachu return buddy you need to rest from that intense battle. Pikachu runs back to Terra's side as she gets a Pokeball from her belt and enlarges it. Terra: Charizard I choice you. Terra throws the Pokeball out to the field as it opens and Charizard appears on the field. Charizard: (Roars.) Falkner: What?! You’re not a rookie?! Terra: Fooled you, huh? I knew that Fire was the best choice against a Steel type like your Skarmory, which meant only one choice for me. Charizard growls at Skarmory, which responds in kind. Falkner: Very well. Then I will no longer hold back. Skarmory, take to the air! Skarmory takes to the air, as Charizard gives chase. Skarmory’s wings glow silver, as it flies in with Steel Wing. Terra: Metal Claw! Charizard extends Metal Claw, as it parries Skarmory’s Steel Wing, the two stalemating. The Metal Claws crack, as Skarmory pushes through, striking Charizard and flying past. Skarmory circles back, a smirk on its face. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at Skarmory. Falkner: Agility to Steel Wing! Skarmory uses Agility, after images forming as it speeds up, striking Charizard several times with Steel Wing. Terra: Air Slash! Charizard spins, using its wing to slice the air, the air blade extending out from Charizard, hitting Skarmory. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at it, as Skarmory raises its wings, forming a sphere of air. Falkner: Show it your Air Slash! Skarmory swings with Air Slash, which cancels out Flamethrower. Falkner: You didn’t think I wouldn’t have a counter to our weakness, did you? Now use Swift! Skarmory’s wings glimmers yellow, as it swings it at Charizard, releasing dozens of yellow energy stars, which slam into Charizard, which uses its wing as a shield. An explosion occurs, as Charizard drops from the sky. Charizard catches itself, regaining altitude. Falkner: You have no clue how to battle in an aerial battle. While this is Skarmory’s every day training! Steel Wing! Terra: Metal Claw to Flamethrower! Skarmory flies in with increased speed with Steel Wing, as Charizard extends Metal Claw. The two parry again, Metal Claw once again cracking. Charizard breathes Flamethrower, hitting Skarmory head on. Skarmory is distorted, as it flies backwards, shaking its body to get the flames off. Terra: Flare Blitz! Charizard flies at Skarmory, body enveloped in blazing red flames. Skarmory begins to retreat, when it is slammed into, and goes crashing to the ground. Charizard lands, taking recoil damage. Skarmory is out cold. Referee: Skarmory is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard, and the victor is Terra! Falkner: No way! Referee: Falkner, sir. If I may. (Falkner looks at him.) Despite your power, you are still a relatively new Gym Leader, and your cocky attitude is what led to your defeat. You must battle all trainers as equals, with respect. As you saw there, your arrogance made you misjudge one who is obviously a well seasoned trainer. Falkner: Well seasoned? Terra goes over to Charizard, stroking its neck. Charizard growls happily. Terra: Excellent battle. I knew you’d be up for the challenge. Charizard growls, then roars to the sky. Falkner returns Skarmory, and walks over. Falkner: Did you intentionally act like a rookie? Terra: No. I simply display regular aspects. Confidence, encouragement, never surrender. Falkner: Well, you have helped me to see that I still have a lot to learn. Here. (He pulls out a badge.) I hereby award you the Zephyr badge. Terra: Thank you. Terra takes the badge, and pins it on the inside of her badge case. Jason pats her on the shoulder. Jason: Great job Terra. Falkner: Good luck on your journey. I’m sure you’ll go far. Terra: Thanks. Terra returns Charizard, as the group leaves. Characters Main Characters Pokémon Main Event notes